


Walker

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaf and blind to all but sensation he writhes upon the silken bedspread, arching into phantom fingers that trail over the base of his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walker

It is suction so sweet his toes curl, aching in delight. Deaf and blind to all but sensation he writhes upon the silken bedspread, arching into phantom fingers that trail over the base of his spine. His mind is soft and open and utterly vulnerable, lost in the throes of some kind of paroxysm, sweat pooling stale on his skin.

“Please,” he gasps, and to his own ears it sounds desperate, quavering. Those fingers slip deftly downwards, following the length of the crack before rubbing at the sensitive pucker, slick with saliva. _“Please.”_

They trace the rim before pausing; teasing.

“You do beg so very prettily, my dear,” Charles murmurs, mischief all too evident in his voice. “Just this once, Erik,” he entreats as Erik struggles, pulling against tight bonds, mind soft and open and utterly vulnerable – not metal, of course, Charles is no fool – “just this once I would have you at my mercy.”

“You tread a thin line, friend.”

A laugh, and Erik shudders. Charles grips the firm globes of his ass and gives them a tight squeeze. “Perhaps, but your arousal says otherwise.”

Desire. It’s a heady thing, and though Erik loathes the act of submission he allows it, just once, Charles kissing his lips until they swell and bruise. The pain is brief, and when it dissolves into a gorgeous ache he cries out, loses himself in the cock pistoning in and out of him and-

he wakes, sheets sticky with semen.


End file.
